


Kırılmamış

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Diriliş: Ertuğrul | Resurrection: Ertugrul (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on that cave scene, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, NSFW, Sex In A Cave, Smut, above 18 - Freeform, bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Baycu Noyan is intrigued by his captive Selcan Hatun and her fierce pools of forest green speak a language of their own. A dinner conversation unleashes a tumultuous journey which engulfs both the parties.Will they come out unscathed?Read on to find out.
Relationships: Baiju Noyan/Selcan Hatun, Baycu Noyan/Selcan Hatun, Noyan/Selcan, Selcan Hatun/Baiju Noyan, Selcan Hatun/Baycu Noyan, Selcan Hatun/Noyan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	Kırılmamış

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



> To Beejers. This one is for you and because of you. Kan kardeşım! 
> 
> Buckets of love to my usuals. @CarminaVulcana and @Arpita

Efrasiyab and Tangut ushered Selcan into the cave. Shoved her in front of Noyan for inspection. He raised his eyebrow in appreciation, the depth of her beauty shook him. He motioned his men to take off her blindfolds. A smirk spiked his lips, he pulled at Selcan's collar and inspected her further. 

The den knocked the wind out of her. She struggled to breathe. Sunlight from the hole above bounced off her shiny headgear. Surrounded by enemies and treachery, Selcan held her head high and refused to bow in the face of tyranny. 

"Who is this ravaging beauty?"

"This is Gündoğdu's woman. " Efrasiyab stuttered.

" Are you trying to sell me the woman he abandoned, Efrasiyab? I will feed your remains to the dogs if he doesn't show up! " Noyan spat. 

" I hope this cave collapses on you. You Mongolian cur! "

He stroked her jaw like she was a dream, tangled his fingers in her decorative headgear extensions and took a whiff. If there were two things Noyan relished, it was the scent of a woman _and blood._

 _She spat on his face._

"A feisty hellcat, this woman! I wouldn't wish her upon the Devil himself! " 

Noyan's reckless howling bounced off the walls of the damp cave. He wiped the spit dripping against his cheek with the back of his hand, his signature smirk in place.

"You snake! You dare touch me! _I will kill all of you_. Let me go, you dickless bastards! Sons of rotten cunts - " Selcan's screams drowned behind the gag they thrust in the mouth. 

Her jade eyes, conscious of his stiff posture as he meticulously cleaned the wound on his left hand, leaning against the makeshift settee on the grey earth. Ertuğrul Bey's aim had hit the bullseye once again. She darkly chuckled to herself. A muffled cry erupted from her throat as the gags began to gird her breathing, confining the unshed tears at the brims. 

_She vowed to hide her tears. They will not see her cry, they will never see her weak._

_In, out. Breathe in, breathe out._

_The infidel must want something in exchange for her freedom. There was a reason they kidnapped her. And it certainly involves her husband._

She fussed over Gündoğdu and his budding romance with Goncagul. That despicable witch had successfully eliminated her from the equation without having to lift a finger. Thanks for nothing, Noyan! 

Does this mean her Bey was free of her at last? Will he give up on the search for her? Or worse, did he even realize that she was missing! She was reduced to a mere bargaining chip. Beastly scum had gathered the balls to pluck her from the tribe, as a vengeful eagle would from a mother hen. 

_I do not want to die a coward._

_\---_

Noyan studied her under his thick lashes. His lower eyelids accentuated with _sürme_ poured power from his fiery coals. The dents beneath displayed sleepless nights. He was lost in the vision before him. Unbeknownst to him, he growled like a jaguar, bracing to attack the prey. The dull, familiar ache manifested at his centre as he continued to breathe her in. The clever vixen drank his soul fibres with her tempestuous eyes. He visibly gulped at the even rise of her chest. 

_What a waste! I might have to kill this hellion. What a terrible waste, indeed!_

Selcan analysed the cave and there were two entrances which served as exits too. Refraining from blinking unnecessarily, she engraved the shifts of the lowly foot soldiers to memory. The stench of the Mongolian scum tore her eyes and she coughed more. It was useless to scream into the gag. She needed her strength for when they free her during the trade. A thousand possibilities crossed her mind. If she was smart enough to survive this ordeal, she knew how to play it safe. The game of the maiden in peril was a tale as old as time. She mastered the façade of futility from the ripe age of seven. 

_From when she lost her birth father to the virtuous blade of Süleyman Şah._

Her mother seemed like a mirage now. Sometimes she wondered if she even remembered her blood mother's face. Hayme Ana had fit the role like a warm winter glove. Although she loved her as her own, she still ruled with an iron fist. After Ana came into her life, she knew the warmth of a mother’s bosom.

\---

Supper time rolled in and the foot soldiers poured to the other side of the cave. Leaving Ulublige's ominous drum beats and Noyan's intriguing gaze bathing her. He swayed to beats, losing himself to the shamanic rhythm with closed eyes. He even sent away the traitor Hamza, Gündoğdu's trusted Alp who sold the secrets of the _Kayı-Dodurga Obası_ to him. An unsettling feeling deposited at the pit of her stomach. Sensing blood in the water, she sat erect and kept her eyes open. Despite her bones screaming in agony, she had to watch out for any sudden movements from the enemy’s side. 

_The hunt was about to begin._

The eerie spirits Ulubilge spoke to made their presence felt. An infinite dance with death began, crept into her bones. She cowered on the inside but kept a calm mask on her face. 

_She will get through this._

_\---_

The Demon from Hell singularly observed her all evening. Trying to uncover the many secrets behind her teasing emeralds. He was fascinated and riled by a burning intrusion. 

"Are you hungry? Of course, you are! Why don't you join me for supper? " 

The heathen pulled the damp gags from her mouth, ever so tenderly, a faint touch lingered at her cheeks. 

_Or did she imagine it?_

Noyan expected her to pierce his eardrums with her screams but she kept mum. The little minx was planning something, her knitted eyebrows held proof. He was ten steps ahead of her, his confident brows spiked again. A peace offering might just work in his favour. 

_He might even turn on his charm?_

_Since when did he yearn to please a little chit like this green-eyed witch!_

Beneath her plump lips, a crust of dried blood held witness to the violence committed. One of the bastards that served him had raised a hand against her, even before she was brought to him. 

**_Mine._** A reluctant voice bellowed in his mind. 

Anger decorated his eyebrows like a familiar foe and he gingerly traced the wound. Selcan sat as still as death. Her mind rambled warnings to her body which failed to obey her. She flinched from his touch a few seconds later and something heavy tugged within his ribcage. 

_The raven-haired beast was an empty vessel, the chambers of his heart were as barren as her womb._

She faced him with a ferocity that put many grovelling rulers to shame. And he knew the hesitation in her eyes all too well. The trauma of abuse swam in her pools of forest green. 

_How dare he raise his hand against this little woman? Gündoğdu will pay for his sins._

"Tangut! Get your sorry ass here before I wear your guts as a garland. " 

Noyan played with the ends of his blade, watched the blood splurge from the pad of his index finger. Tangut dragged his feet, knowing full well that hell awaited to reign on him tonight. Clenching his fist into a rigid ball, he connected the jagged edges of his rings to his Commander's cheekbones, repeatedly. The stench of blood hazed his head and refuted the dull ache that appeared at his centre, once again. 

"You dare touch what is **mine** , Tangut! I will make you pay with more than your whore mother's blood the next time you even dream about the possibility - " 

" - Noyan, she's an insufferable and treacherous bitch. "

"- One. More. Word. Tangut. Don't test me with your incompetence." His brow quirked at him with a challenge as he pursed his lips to one side.

The darker man's tuft shook in disgust and anger. He bowed his head and placed a fist to his heart. With a wave of his wrist, he dismissed the brave soldier. 

He snapped his fingers for the handmaiden and she scurried to his call. 

"Have our guest cleaned up for supper. She will be dining with me, tonight. "

Selcan rigidly nodded in affirmation. 

_She will tame the raven-haired beast, come hell or high water._

_\---_

The air wafted with rose petals and almond oil as the handmaiden helped her into a vat filled with hot water. Selcan felt pampered after so long. She had remained a lending hand to someone else’s happiness for so long, she had forgotten what it felt like to be treated right. She chose to wear the skimpy robe as she sank into the soothing liquid which let a hiss as she slid in. The water complimented her grimy skin as she used the wooden scrub to clean up. Daring not to close her eyes and fall asleep in the vat, she stayed alert for any sound of activity outside the bathing chamber. 

Noyan knew how to treat a woman like a Queen if he wished so. She sighed as she let the liquid flames soothe her flesh. For a moment she allowed herself to imagine how his war-caressed palms would feel against her skin. She blushed furiously. Cursed her addled brain for ever thinking such a despicable thought. 

_Her tribe was at war with the Mongols, for fuck’s sake! How could she let her thoughts float to such an extent?_

She chose to focus on the calmness of the water, sank in further, and let her heartbeat subside. She concentrated on her breathing. 

_She will give hell to the Demon during supper._

\---

Noyan's senses engulfed with the scent wafting towards him from the impromptu bathing chamber, in a far corner in the cave. Parted by nothing but a sheath of animal skin, he could hear the splashes and subtle moments of her flesh in the water. His thighs ached to capture her wet sweetness and incite her further. He wished to sink right into her. 

_Oh! how he would make her beg until she gushed on his palm. Why_ _did this hellion matter so much to him?_

He could lay with a thousand women if he wanted and yet this forbidden fruit dangled like an uncharted desire.

_Curse your feline skin and your boundless moans, little one!_

_\---_

A fresh set of clothes were laid out for her, her fingers ran through the expanse of the expensive fabric. It was a molten silk dress from China, a medley of crimson and gold. As much as her heart scrawled at the edges to wear his gift, her mind screamed at her to see the logic. There was a catch to his sudden change in demeanour and vying affections. Noyan clearly wants to extract information about her newly forged _Obası._ Even though he seems to know every nook and cranny of it, anything she said could be used against her tribe. She didn't want to risk compliance with the enemy. 

_She will make it back in one piece_. She promised herself. Clucking her tongue, she dusted off her used clothes and headgear, she slid into it without a second thought. Noyan will not dictate everything about this dinner. She will be damned if she sat back and watched him do just that. She knew this gamble would piss him off and yet she hoped to push the buttons, see how far she could go. 

\---

The maid escorted her to the dingy dining area. She perched on the fur cushion furthest from Noyan. Right where she can intimidate him with her infinite glares. She let a glance run over the spread before them. The essentials, bread, fruits and _Sherbet_ lay on one side. Bowls of yoghurt and porridge, platters of freshly smoked meat and pilaf occupied the centre. 

_Hunger knocked on her stomach like an uninvited guest._

The salt in his beard glowed from the lamps surrounding them. She observed the flames complimenting his sandalwood skin. A faint shade of pink adorned her cheeks. 

_She thought of how it would feel, scraping deliciously against her thighs._

It wasn't like her to blush at such frivolity. 

_A frivolous man with violent dreams._

And yet, her heart whispered unspeakable things. Her mind rode into a frenzy. 

"I see you are not wearing the dress I gave you. " He drawled lazily, observing his nails.

_Oh, he was miffed._

She wanted to cackle but a slight smile toyed her lips.

"I couldn't possibly accept your offering, Noyan. You don't get to decide everything I do. I'm not your plaything. " 

_Oh, how he would play with her as if she was offered to him on a platter._

Her tongue cut through like a newly forged sword from the iron smith's furnace. Yet he liked it when she said his name, it rolled off her tongue like silk and cream.

"Fair enough, Selcan Hatun! But I cannot even offer you a piece of pita to where you are sitting." Noyan's voice slapped her like fiery silk. 

"I want to keep you in my line of sight. What if you are up to something? Better safe than sorry." Selcan chose her words with caution. 

The brazen Mongol let out a throaty laugh. 

"You please me with your presence and your sharp tongue, little one. "

_She set free the wild birds of the Gobi desert, clattering in his chest which now swelled in pride. Her heart mimicked his at the sound of her new nickname. She didn't prod him further._

For a man who thought women existed only for fucking by the rawest means, he didn't comprehend the depth of her company. Or why he even cherished it in the first place. _She was the answer to his questions, the cool liquid to his parched lips._

_He was the rising sun and she was his hallowed moon._

After Noyan had eaten his bread, she guessed the food couldn't possibly be poisoned. She twiddled her thumbs and longingly stared at the festive spread. 

"If you are wondering whether the food is poisoned, _it is not._ You are no use to me dead. " 

He motioned for her to begin eating. She was surprised that he read her like an open book. 

She torea piece of the flatbread and chucked it in her mouth. She realized how famished she was at the sight of food. 

A smile crept onto his lips. He didn't think her subtle gestures would have a tenacious grip on him. His canines tore at the lamb chop from his desolate plate of _pilaf_. 

_A perceptible meat lover._

Her core clenched and toes dug into the cerise patterned kılım, as she watched him have a field day with the piece of meat. Almost as an immediate response. She never liked a noisy eater but with Noyan, there was something raw and animalistic about the way he ate. Like a conqueror. 

_Hayvan!_

_She watched in awe as his lips and teeth moved in synchronicity…_

An unspeakable image of his lips on her wet flesh sprouted in her mind and she dismissed the impossible cloud before it took shape. 

"Do you always eat like there is no tomorrow? " 

A dazzling smile accompanied her feeble attempt at small talk. Another deep roar of laughter ensued. 

"That is what happens when you grow up in the _Gobi_ desert and you gouge out your rival's eye for a piece of meat. "

She didn't know whether to feel sorry or disgusted. But she intended to keep the conversation pleasant and _useful._

 _She might just get lucky?_

"I take it the summers must be sweltering...and unforgiving. "

"Quite the contrary, the sand dunes are covered with ice caps and the temperature drops so low that your balls freeze up! "

Peels of laughter tore from her throat. Light sprang in her emeralds. He was proud of this little feat, _of making his prisoner laugh._ But how long will it last? He was at his wit's end trying to put her at ease. 

"That is quite the image. But you don't seem too fond of your birthplace.." Her voice dropped, turned satiny. 

"Let's just say that I didn't have the most colourful childhood. And that is why I volunteered for the deadliest missions away from that wretched dry land."

Pain clouded his eyes and they dropped in contention. Selcan sensed the tension in the air as it shifted. She distracted him with her feeble attempt at small talk. But why did she feel the constant need to cheer him up? 

_Grief showed glimpses of humanity in the beast._

"You might've seen many places since you travel a lot? " With a brimming child-like curiosity, she looked at him with wide eyes. 

"One time, I crossed the Caspian Sea. The jade fire of your eyes reflects the crystal waves. **_Mesmerising_ **. "

 _Her mouth turned dry as that wretched Gobi desert he hailed from._ She flitted her eyes to the meat platter and helped herself to a piece. 

_Was she shy? Did his little compliment affect her that much?_

But he is the _enemy_. This is wrong. 

_It doesn't feel like it. He seems so human._

Cascades of ebony samite hugged his face and sauntered past his shoulders. His tuft of victory coiled at the top, eyebrows devilishly curved, and jaw crooked to one side. A predatory smile toyed his belligerent, thick lips. He looked like a King.

Inquisitive eyes raked her being. He drank her in with each second. And the worst feeling dropped to the pit of her stomach. _A fire stoked within her lower belly_. Her throat, snowy cream, bobbed studiously.

"Once, I stumbled upon a black and white bear, a Panda _._ Indeed _,_ a very friendly animal."

Although he was pleased with her reaction, he sensed her discomfort and shifted the chat to a lighter route. She didn't think he was smart enough to pick on the subtleties. The right-hand man of Ogedei Khan was full of surprises.

"That sounds fascinating. Were you able to touch it? " 

"Oh yes. Touched it and _tasted it too._ We grilled its meat for lunch! " Selcan's mouth dropped, aghast at his barbarous act. 

"You killed the beautiful animal, how could you, Noyan?" Her horror was almost comical and he burst out laughing. She had made him laugh for the _third_ time that evening. What a rare feat! He felt foolish but he couldn't care less. 

"My soldiers were hungry and I shot it as a reward for their hard work. I'm nice like that. "

"Sure you are. " She sniggered. 

"You are my captive and I invited you for dinner which you so graciously accepted. That is a _nice_ thing. " He droned.

"It is evident that you are buttering me up for something big. What's the catch, Noyan? -" His signature brow went up in appreciation. 

“- I’m no fool.”

" _That_ you are not, little one and I doubt if your _Bey_ appreciates you.” Disgust wrapped around his tone as he spat the word like an expletive. 

“Do commend the gesture, I ordered the maid to cook your favourite meal." He flashed a heart stopping grin at her. 

"What makes you think that Gündoğdu Bey and I are having problems? " The Caspian sea waves in her eyes turned to raging emeralds. 

"Goncagul Hatun. " 

Two words. Those two words set the ice grasping her heart in a vice. Noyan sat back to watch the fireworks explode. He knew that would set her off. 

"Bah! Those _soysuzlar_ bow to you, fill your ears with information because you've loaded their pockets with your filthy gold. I promise you can never make me bow."

"Tch tch, such dirty words from that pretty mouth of yours." His stare lingered on her cherry lips longer than necessary.

" I know more about what goes on in your _obası_ than you, Selcan Hatun. And it is not your fault. _Remember_ that. "

Her eyelids were sore and she surreptitiously wiped the burning rivulets. And Noyan was next to her in a flash. His thumbs traced the wrinkles next to her eyes. Wiping the tears before they fell and she looked at him, for the first time. His midnight coals stirred storms across turbulent seas. Lamp fire licked his face and he shined like the sun. For a fleeting second, she leaned into his touch. She felt loved and cared for. Something she hadn’t felt in years. 

"I never thanked you properly for this meal. Everything was delicious, thank you. " A sudden coldness seeped into her bones. 

_She imagined Gündoğdu's disgusted look in her head_. 

No, she will not think of him tonight. She will not be a Bey's Hatun anymore. She built a formidable armour around her heart. No one will hurt her anymore. No one will dare to touch her without her consent.

 _She will be her own woman._

"Selcan, look at me! " His fingers turned tender and his eyes molten coals. The sweetness in his tone washed over her in tumultuous black waves. "You need only say the words and I will take care of you. Not only tonight but for as long as you wish. "

She ceased to think when his fingers grazed her sleeves like fire licking her wounded pride. Her want, _nay_ , her need mattered more. She deserved love and to be loved. Noyan was the answer. He was kinder to her in one night than her husband ever was in all the years put together. 

Gündoğdu was swept by lust that he didn’t spare another glance at her after Goncagul batted her eyelashes at him. She mentally spat at the man who had disgraced their marriage. He chose the easy way out like a coward. He lacked a spine because he didn’t possess the honour to fight for her. Cast her aside like a used rag in a fleeting second because that man never truly loved her. She couldn’t remember the last time he just held her or even kissed her hand. _What a shame! The eldest son of the Great Süleyman Şah had miserably failed to treat his wife with a shred of kindness._ He had only used her for his pride and glory. She was nothing but a conquest in his bed and a vessel to deliver children into this world. Her brain froze beyond repair with the gush of unpleasant memories their sham of a marriage. 

_“Accept my marriage to Goncagul or I will divorce you.”_ Venom had seized his tongue and the serpent had mercilessly stung her. Those were the words he had used verbatim. Well, it was high time she brushed off her skirts and called the shots. 

_She would make the choices from now on._ _She would be her own woman._

"I know the vile and unspeakable things you did to me in your head. And now, if you are the man you claim to be, show me what you can do. _Please me._ Take me to bed. "

His imminent growl cut through the silence.

"That is all I wanted to hear, _kitten._ "

\---

She braided his hair as she hummed a familiar song. Pierced the leather strips within the plaits, and encased his thick and broad shoulders between her thighs. Blocks of muscle deliciously abraded her skin. She soaked in the bliss of the domestic act. He revelled in her magical humming, _a siren’s call_. And hazily stroked her naked calves leaving a revenant lava trail in its wake. Her chinking headgear lay on the floor along with the rest of her clothes, intermingled with his. 

"These braids evoke the two wings of the mythical beasts of our Gök Tengri, _jijigkhen ni_. Our Mother Tree has blessed us with this gift. "

"Well, it is dark silk slipping through my fingers, Noyan. It is beautiful. " She purred his name and he obeyed like a tamed beast.

Yanking the nape of her neck, he rushed her cherry lips to his russet ones. Coaxing mercilessly and begged for entry. 

"They say you have pointy ears, demonic eyes and a long tail. -" 

She lifted his hair out of the way and inspected his ears, mockingly. The corners of his mouth lifted in mirth. “I think I buy the demonic eyes part!” She chuckled. 

"You would love to see my tail, _again,_ wouldn't you, _zulzaga."_ A blush crept onto her buttery cheeks. Playfully, she hit his shoulder. 

_Why was it so easy with him_ ? _The spirited banter, the constant pining?_

**_Why?_ **

"I would make you my First-in-Command if you were a man. The unimaginable feats you could achieve! The possibilities are endless. "

Her lips brushed against his earlobes as she hoarsely whispered, "What about the things I just achieved, _as a woman? -"_

_And just like that, he was hard as gravel. Once again._

"- you didn't seem to complain a while back, in fact, you were begging me to touch you… "

"Selcan… you make me more of an animal than I already am. "

 _Her name felt precious at the tip of his tongue_ . _He whispered it like a prayer._

Long has it been since she inhaled the scent of a man. And he smelled like fresh brooks and forest leaves. Her bridal chamber lost the lanterns of her husband's heart and the dryness in her core echoed with cries of the demons of her past. 

The fragrance of her wet folds called to Noyan as the beacons lit on mountain tops as a battle cry. Only an hour ago, he had buried his face in them and yet he thirsted for more. A man parched, waiting for the mirage in his dreams. _She was the answer to his unspoken prayers. She was the oasis of his Gobi desert._

 _She was his medicine for cold forlorn nights against the fangs of his father's whips_. 

The makeshift fur bed dipped with her weight and the heavy vermillion curtains blew with the soft air, touching her. He sank in her lap, beard rubbed her belly, creating fire and friction. He sensed her ache without words. He was ready to lose himself in her slick depths. 

Selcan removed her brain out of the equation. None of this made sense to her. One minute he was wiping away her tears and the next she was mewling in his arms, commanding him to touch her wet core. The fire in her lower belly grew like a monster from the furnace, sprouting arms and legs. 

Glossy coals turned hypnotic against his sun-kissed flesh, flush against her own creamy velvet. He tackled her to bed and a squeal escaped her. Breath tore from her chest as he shielded her with his weight. Plummeted into her without a second thought. The vixen moulded into him with equal ferocity. Uncovering the secrets of her skin made sense. Heat radiated from her folds. Hot breath fanned his face. She turned him over, climbed on top and adjusted to his girth easily. She earned an array of growls from the beast.

_He fit her like a missing piece of the puzzle, lyrics to a song she never knew._

_She was his answer, the prayer he never uttered or knew he needed._

"Keep moving, _jijigkhen ni_. Faster." 

Noyan moved upward as the dark gravel of the cave bit his back. Her delicious nails carved a hazy message. He moved faster for her when she nodded furiously at him. He railed her further, after getting her consent. Her hands roamed to his ass and ruthlessly grabbed the pound of muscle. He liked this unhinged side of her, he had imagined this is how she would be in bed.

They moved in synchronicity as they sought the primal release together. She rode his erection as her juices leaked over him. The friction increased and she milked him, so well. 

"You're so wet for me, kitten. Do you feel how hard you make me? " A few rushed thrusts supported his confession. He was never this patient with any woman. It was as if she made him a better man. 

_A patient man? Nay, a ravenous man._

Biting her shoulder gently, he drew a little blood and suffused it with his tongue. Lapped at the crimson spot while his fingers played with her sensitive nub, soaking them. 

_She suffocated in the coal waves of passion._

"Noyan, _fuck me_. _Take me harder. "_ Her voice, barely a whisper, passion and coyness rolled into one. 

It was evident that she had lain with one man all her life and she wasn't used to the favours he so graciously granted her in his bed-chamber. Selcan began to see red as the fierce warrior carved fiery lines on and around her nipples with his tongue. An iron rod pierced her heart but she screamed for more. With streaks of saliva coating their chins, they came down from the high. He buried himself in her for a few minutes longer, wanting the magic of her scent to linger. 

“This is my new favourite scent.” A satiated, lazy grin clouded his face.

“What...What do you mean...” She was so hazy from all the heinous love-making, nothing made sense to her at that moment. 

“The scent of you...after you begged me to fuck you.” He gloated in his animalistic male pride.

Butterflies swam in her stomach and kisses of valour coated her collarbone. A confounded look caused a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Mmm, you begged first.” It sounded childish but she didn't give a damn. 

He chuckled into her skin, "oh little one, I want to bury myself in you as long as my heart rattles in its futile cage." 

He caressed her temple and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. And they laid like that. Sweaty flesh stacked and breathing in one another. It was so easy. Inexplicably painless. 

_Did it feel right? She didn’t know. But it was sure as hell easy._

\---

They laid naked opposite each other, fur thrown halfway across their bodies. 

"Stay with me, Selcan. Just say the word and I will make it happen. "

His eyes yearned for an answer. 

"I cannot be yours, Noyan. I belong to no one. From this night on, I will be nobody's woman. " 

Ice greeted her in his eyes. He was miffed, she could feel it. But she had made up her mind.

“I am my own woman.” Her will was forged with steel and he couldn’t be more proud.

“If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.” He dipped his head and placed a fist over his heart. No sardonic smiles or teasing, he had meant every word.

“I will send you back to your _Obası_ tomorrow. After dawn. Get dressed.”

And those were his parting words. He left her on the bed which turned cold, once again. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Turkish and Mongolian words as per google translate:
> 
> Kırılmamış - Unbroken  
> Kardeşım - My sister/brother  
> Kan - Blood  
> Gök Tengri - The Great Sky God  
> Sürme - Kohl  
> Obası - Tent/Village
> 
> Zulzaga - Kitten  
> Jijigkhen ni - Little one


End file.
